Just a Tad Obvious
by annoying talking animal
Summary: What do you get when you add a BBxRae pairing, Terra, three oblivious titans, an insane author, and a bit of sugar, then mix it all together? Read on to find out.
1. The Return of Terra

**My Rae/BB story**

**Hello there! I've always wanted to write a corny story, but those of you know me know perfectly well that I can't even write a serious paragraph. So, I'm writing a "Romance" fic, ATA style! (Annoying Talking Animal, not that hard to figure out, is it?) so this should be amusing. If it's not, then I shall delete it. And It's a Rae/BB pairing, mostly, and there's hints of Rob/Star. Maybe Cy/Bee. No slash, dude, come on! Oh, and extreme Terra bashing. :) And slight Robin bashing, because I just love making him look stupid **

It was a partly cloudy with 20 chance of showers day at Titan's Tower. Raven was meditating, Beast Boy was playing with a ball of yarn (that Starfire had sprinkled catnip on for her own amusement), Starfire was laughing at Beast Boy, Cyborg was playing a one-player video game (do they even have one?) and Robin was trying on Slade's mask and giggling maniacally to himself. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello!" squeaked Starfire. "How wonderful it is to have a visitor at this hour of the day!"

"Um… Starfire?" asked Robin nervously. "The door's not even open yet."

"I know, I was simply practicing!" she explained, as if it were obvious.

Beast Boy opened the door, to reveal Terra. (LMAO I accidentally wrote "Treea")

"Hello!" squeaked Starfire. "How wonderful it is to have a visitor at this hour of the da- TERRA!"

Beast Boy stared blankly. Raven fumed noiselessly (is that even a word?) (OK the spell check isn't freaking out so apparently it is) (cool, I learned a new word!) Robin emitted a very high-pitched girly scream, then covered his mouth, horrified. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. Finally, someone's considerate enough to look at Beast Boy!

"Hey!" squeaked Terra. "What's up?"

"Hey, you just quoted Raven, from Nevermore!" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

"You watch the show… about us?" asked Raven, exasperated at her friend's stupidity.

"Uh, yeah! I had to make sure the camera didn't add 10 pounds!" exclaimed Robin.

"Dude, you could NEVER look fat. You're even skinnier then me." Beast Boy pointed out. "Eat a little!"

Robin glared at Beast Boy. Cyborg glared at Robin. Raven glared at Terra. Starfire glared at the tiny little beetle that was attempting to eat Silkie. Terra glared at no one.

Wait, I forgot Beast Boy. He glared at… eh… Terra.

"YOU FRIKIN BETRAYED US! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK!" He bellowed randomly.

Terra burst into tears. "I thought… I thought you _loved _me!" She sobbed into her hands.

"I did love you. Now I love… someone else."

Terra stopped crying immediately, and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Ooh, who?" she asked, with a sickeningly sly voice.

"It's none of your business!" Raven spat. Everyone stared at her, astonished.

"Um… OK, that was just a tad obvious Raven," pointed out Beast Boy.

"Obvious that what?" she asked, regaining control of her voice.

"Eh… never mind."

"Okay…" said Robin, clueless as to how obvious these clues were.

"We certainly have some catching up to do," said Cyborg, equally clueless. "Let's have lunch, then we can talk."

As the five Titans made their way to the kitchen, an evil grin appeared on the blonde Titan's face. "So… Raven and Beast Boy, huh? Well, I'll win him back." (she practically shouted)

"What?" asked Beast Boy, turning around.

"Oh, never you mind, B.B. Let's eat!" she said fakely/happily, tossing her hair and practically strutting to the kitchen.

"That little-" started Raven, before everyone turned to her. "Egg! It won't boil."

"Um… Raven?" asked Beast Boy, slightly fearfully. "You're not boiling any eggs."

"Oh, that's why" she exclaimed, before turning around and slapping herself. What an incredibly stupid cover-up.

She turned back around to see Beast Boy staring at her, but when he saw her looking he screamed way too loudly and hid in a corner. Wow, that was exaggerated.

So this is usually where people end the chappas (actually hat should have been right after Terra's evil plan had been revealed, but I couldn't help having someone hear her. OK, so TTFN!


	2. The Deal's Set AND Karaoke Time!

**RandomnessRox- Yes, it hopefully will get better.**

**Venusgurl5- Thank you! And yes, you will see more. Thanks for reviewing!**

**JapaneseAnime16- Thank you very much! I don't think this chapter will be as funny though…**

**Erm The Great- Um… because I was too lazy? I really didn't think it was THAT funny… and you didn't wake me up, so you couldn't have been laughing that hard.**

**Chelss- Er… yes, you already reviewed this chapter. Only you were signed in. (LMAO… helss)**

**Okay, so thank you SO much for the reviews! I got… lets see… Counting skills… 5 reviews for that chappa! So, if I get 5 reviews for each chappa, I'll have 10 after this, and 15 after the next… and if I make it 10 chapters long, which I plan on doing, it'll have 50 reviews! Wow! So THANK YOU SO MUCH and PLEASE keep on reviewing! Flames don't count. I mean, if you don't like the story, why review? But you can give me flames anyway, I really couldn't care less. I just won't count them in my review count. :P**

**Chapter two: The Deal's Set**

**OK, when I write a good chapter and people tell me it's good, I can't write a good following chapter, so just bear with me. This chapter actually gets somewhere in the story, however, so things will start to actually have a plot!**

**PS- I edited these two chapters. Finally!**

Sitting around the table they had just recently purchased, the 6 Titans were enjoying a discussion about meatloaf.

"But, I mean, I love the… meaty taste it has to it."

"Eugh!" Beast Boy said. "Meat tastes HORRIBLE!"

"Only because you're a vegan," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and you think tofu tastes good!" Robin added.

"Yeah, and because you're an idiot," Raven said monotonously.

"Way to make him like you!" Terra whispered. "Try being nicer, you might have more luck."

Raven did not say anything, instead she gave her the finger under the table.

"No, seriously! Try this," she instructed, then flipped her hair, smiled sickeningly, and said "Beast Boy isn't an idiot!" in a fakely innocent voice.

"Way to make the other Titans think you're a moron," Raven hissed.

Terra glared at her. "So, you think you can beat me, huh?"

"Uh… yeah," Raven said, as if it were obvious (which it was.)

"Fine then. It's set. The first one to get B.B. to go out with them wins!" Terra shrieked.

"Deal," Raven whispered, making up for Terra's loud shriek. "But the loser has to make out with Robin."

"OK, you're loss," Terra said.

"If you say so," said Raven indifferently. They were talking at normal volume now.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy just stared. They were wondering why they didn't hear the beginning of the conversation, but eventually got over it.

"Pass the meatloaf," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy stared at Cyborg, disgusted, as Terra handed over the plate of meatloaf.

**Chapter three: Karaoke Time!**

**Yeah, the second chapter was way too short, so I decided to merge the two of them. So this time, the Titans have a Karaoke party. How will Terra try to make Beast Boy like her, when he so obviously doesn't? How will Beast Boy try to express his feelings? How will Raven survive such a pointless party, especially when the other Titans make her sing? Oh, the horror! I can genuinely relate to that. My friends try to make me sing my best on Chelss' karaoke machine all the time, but I never will. I'm more of a dancing person. So yeah, I'm getting off topic. So read on to answer all the above questions! And people's thoughts are sometimes shown in _italics. _**

The 5 main Titans were lounging around the TV room, but were awoken by Terra bursting through the door, carrying a bag from HMV and looking very excited.

"Guess what I bought?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm interested in," Raven guessed (correctly too)

"You're right! I got a karaoke machine!" she said. The Titans swarmed around, very excited.

"Sweet!"

"Cool!"

"Dude!"

"Marvelous!"

"…"

"Let's have a karaoke party! Tonight! And we'll invite Bee and Aqualad! Because they're the only other characters Annoying Talking Animal knows!" Cyborg said excitedly. The other Titans nodded, except Raven.

"I think I'll pass," she said.

Before the other Titans could argue, however, Terra distinctively mouthed "You're loss!". Raven did NOT want to make out with Robin, so she said "OK, fine. Don't waste you're breaths, I'm coming."

They all smiled at her, then walked off to their rooms to "choose something to wear/sing".

Later that night, when everyone was present, the party started. They were immediately immersed in conversation about some bad guy they had caught. Even Raven voluntarily joined in, which was new for her.

Then Terra brought out the machine. Everyone stared at it, solemnly.

"Well, I guess first we have to sing the theme song!" Terra squeaked, and they all got up, grabbed a microphone, and stood ready for Terra to turn on the music.

(They sing "Teen Titans" By Puffy AmiYumi)

"Well, that was REALLY pointless and random," Raven said, throwing down her microphone, and sitting on the couch.

Terra squealed excitedly. "Ooh, can I go first?" she asked, and they all nodded gratefully, and sat down. Terra put a CD into the machine.

(she sings "Since You've Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson)

Beast Boy wad stunned. He could have sworn Terra still liked him. But by the way she skipped to the couch and sat WAY too close to him, it was obvious that she did. He didn't like her, though, so he stood up, walked to the other side of the couch, and sat down again. Raven smirked at Terra, who whimpered and hid behind a stunned Aqualad.

"Who's next?" Raven asked. The Titans all looked around. No one volunteered. So then everyone looked at Raven.

"Why did I have to bring attention to myself?" Raven asked no one in particular. "Why doesn't… Robin go?" she said, hoping that he would be willing.

"NO!" Robin shouted. "Make Raven go!"

They all looked from Raven to Robin. Raven looked at him threateningly. (I swear, I capitalize "Raven" and the computer uncapitalizes it! ARGH!)

"Okay, okay, I'll go!" Robin said angrily. He stood up, and went to the microphone.

(Robin sings "If you're Happy and you Know it" by someone who has no life)

"Okay, I'm done," Robin said indifferently, then sat down.

They all looked at Raven again.

"AAARGH! Stop looking at me!" Raven shouted. (lol that was OOC)

They all kept looking at her.

"Okay, fine!" she said, then stood up, and walked to the microphone. The couch promptly exploded.

"Sorry," Raven said. "You might want to just sit on the floor."

After using some of hers and Star's magic, the couch was fixed, so Raven had to sing as everyone looked up at her from the floor.

She gave a deep breath, and pretended to have no dignity at all.

_Oh my God, what am I going to do? _She thought. _Okay, just look at Robin… ugh, I'd hate to be the one to have to make out with him… hey, it worked! So just keep looking at Robin, you'll get through this…._

Raven looked very tense. Then she untensed. I know it's not a word, leave me alone. Beast Boy wondered what she was going to sing. _Nothing with meaning,_ he thought. But he was wrong. As usual. Well maybe he wasn't always wrong, but he was sometimes wrong. Okay, off topic.

_Something with meaning… _Raven thought. _I know the perfect song, but is it going too far?_

She pondered for 3 hours, then just decided to go for it. Just looking at Robin's face made her more and more determined.

(She sings "Vertigo" by U2)

_Okay, that was REALLY cheesy_, Raven thought, hating herself. Again.

Everyone stared at her. Terra was very angry. She couldn't hold it back any longer.

"You little rat!" she screamed. Everyone stared at her now.

"Was that supposed to be insulting?" asked Raven monotonously.

"YES DAMMIT YES!"

"Oh."

Terra, all of a sudden, burst into tears and ran from the room. Then she returned. "Can I sing again?" she asked 'sweetly'.

"Go ahead," said Robin kindly.

Starfire glared at Terra. Terra kept a straight face, then walked up to the microphone.

_This ought to do it_. She thought.

(She sings "Shapeshifter" by Josie and the Pussycats)

"That was fitting in a creepy stalker kind of way," said Raven, causing Beast Boy to burst out laughing.

"Can I go?" asked Raven politely. Everyone looked shocked, but then nodded. She was much more confident then last time.

(She sings "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows)

"I hate myself, I hate myself…" she muttered under her breath when she was finished.

Terra stood again. "Okay, I am SO going again."

(She sings "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child)

Beast Boy laughed again as Raven pretended to gag. Everyone else watched Terra intently, trying to figure out what was going on.

Raven finally spoke up. "Does anyone else want to go?" she asked.

They all shook their heads. "We're quite enjoying ourselves," said Starfire.

"Yeah, just one question," Cyborg said.

"Yeah?" Raven asked.

"Who the hell are all these songs dedicated to?" asked Robin, reading Cy's mind.

"What he said!" Cyborg said. (ARGH I'm saying 'said' too much! Just ignore it, I'm running low on verbs today!)

"Oh, never mind. Just a little… competition." Terra said playfully, winking at Beast Boy.

Raven moved into Beast Boy's side protectively.

Terra angrily shoved her way into her spot beside Beast Boy.

Fuming, Raven made Terra's seat cushion float up into the air and explode. She fell onto Aqualad's (LMAO I typed "Aquaload") lap, startling him.

"Sorry," she snapped, then pelted a small stone at Raven. Raven was barely hurt, but fell back onto Beast Boy anyway, to annoy Terra.

_Dammit!_ Terra thought, as Raven got off of Beast Boy, leaving them both blushing. She sat down beside him again, and watched as Starfire sang "Pieces of Me" (Which I do not own by the way)

When she was done her and Robin let the room quietly. Terra giggled, muttered something about spying, and then tiptoed after them.

This left Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bee and Aquaload (yes I know I spelled it wrong). Bee mumbled something about the bathroom, and Cyborg followed. Aquaload mumbled something about needing a girlfriend, and went off to seek… er… someone.

This left Raven and Beast Boy. Which was very awkward, as they were both still blushing.

"So I guess it's just you and me," Beast Boy said.

"Uh… yeah." Raven replied.

"Okay, this is really awkward. Why couldn't they just stay here!" Beast Boy complained.

"So what do we do now?" Raven asked.

"I dunno… we could always spy on Cyborg and Bee… or Robin and Star… or Aqualad…"

"Yeah, or we could just sit here."

"Yeah, and I don't really feel like standing up, so let's just sit here."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Then both of them got fed up.

"Okay, this is really stupid," Raven said.

"You read my mind… Wait, not literally, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven raised her eyebrows at his worried face. "No!" she said truthfully.

"Good… just for future reference, don't," Beast Boy laughed.

"Why? Do you think anything I shouldn't hear?" she teased him.

"Uh, yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well- wait! No!"

"I almost got you talking there, didn't I?"

"Oh, shut up."

Raven held back her laughter, and pretended to look hurt.

"… Raven?"

She couldn't hold it any more and burst out laughing. Random things in the room shattered.

"Oh great. Cyborg's gonna blame ME for breaking the remote!" Beast Boy said solemnly, looking at the shattered remote, labeled "184". Cyborg had taken to labeling the remotes, because they seemed to go missing a lot.

"Sorry. I'll tell him it was me." She said (dis)honestly.

"Really? Because knowing you, you'll just not say anything at all…"

"No, I will."

Just as they were starting to get comfortable with each other's company, Aqualad walked in, accompanied by a short girl with brown hair. She was looking at him, fascinated.

"So… you're a _superhero?_" she asked, amazed.

Aqualad nodded, and winked at Raven and BB, before walking in the direction of the roof. No, wait, that's vertical. So he walked in the direction of the stairs to the roof.

When he had left, the two of them started to laugh again, causing a cushion to explode, giving Beast Boy a face full of feathers.

"Hey!" he yelled, spitting feathers out of his mouth. "I'll get you for that!"

He grabbed a handful of feathers and threw them at Raven, who shook out her hair competitively. She smiled, and the feathers were surrounded with black energy.

The two of them became immersed in their feather fight (aw…). After exploding a few more pillows, Raven sent her father on a lovely Caribbean cruise, where he would not be able to screw up her emotions. Little did he know, a tsunami was about to hit the exact location of the cruise boat (thanks Chelss for that one) So Raven was free to feel emotions now. They had gotten the whole room covered in tiny little white down feathers, and they were even more covered. Soon they looked like two very large baby penguins, shrieking with laughter. It was so much fun, they didn't notice as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg walked in (Terra, Bee, Aqualad and random girl had gone out for a swim in the lake (random I know))

"What the hell are you two doing?" Robin asked.

They froze, and the feathers slowly drifted to the ground. Beast Boy took one look around, then burst out laughing again, and fell on the floor. Raven soon had to sit down so she wouldn't do the same.

"I suggest you don't ask," Cyborg… er… suggested. (Wow, creative.)

"No, I want to know," Robin protested.

"It's just the Raven version of a pillow fight," Beast Boy explained happily.

"You mean we were laughing insanely at Aqualad and a pillow exploded in your face," corrected Raven.

"Fine, be specific," Beast Boy yelled. Wow, having a bad day Beast Boy?

Raven smiled. "Oh, and by the way, my father was killed in a tragic tsunami accident, and now I can feel again!" Raven exclaimed excitedly. "Cool, I exclaimed something excitedly!" she added.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you two aren't just really drunk?" he asked cautiously.

"Uh… no," Beast Boy admitted. "I mean, it is 1:00 a.m., there's a fridge full of alcohol, and I can't remember what I've been doing for the last three hours." (I KNOW there's no alcohol in their fridge!)

"Right… well let's get back to life," Robin suggested, and walked off with Starfire. Cyborg winked, and set off for the lake, where Bee, Aqualad, random girl, and Terra were hanging out.

"Dude, Beyblade's on in like 3 minutes!" he exclaimed, and ran to the couch.

She stared at him, shocked. "Uh… I won't ask."

**THE END OF THE CHAPPA MON!**

**Come back to see how far Terra will go to get BB back! And what Raven will do now that she can feel! So read on!**

**PS- Have you seen Shark Tale? That movie is SO cool!**

**"Hey Boss, it's Lenny! He was wearing a disguise so we wouldn't recognise him, but now he's not wearing a disguise... so we DO recognise him!"**

**LMAO I love that movie!**


	3. The Devastating Walk From Hell

Okay, Thanks so much for all the… I dunno, I'll count after. But the reviews! And PLEASE keep on reviewing!

Helss- Yeah lol you spelt your name wrong… And I refer to you so you don't sue me for staling one of your ideas.

Jackdaw- Yes, it is RAE/BB. Thanks for noticing lol. And thanks for reviewing! I tried to update soon, but I have really bad writer's block!

Mah BB- er… no, this story's only rated T. But thanks for reviewing lol.

Erm The Great- Yeah, it was really corny. That's why I changed it. And yes, Robin is stupid in this story. NOT THAT I HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST ROBIN!

Ookay, so that's 4 reviews! Not bad! And thanks again for the reviews, people!

Chapter 4: The Devastating Walk From Hell

Yo, thanks again to Erm the Great for the idea and Chapter Title lol.

Beast Boy sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, which read "11:00".

"Hey, not bad!" he said to himself, and jumped down from the top bunk of his bed. He crossed his room, and opened the door, where Terra stood waiting.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" she shrieked. "Want to go on a walk with me?"

"Uh… no," Beast Boy answered.

"Knew you'd want to," she said, grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the living room and out the front door. Where is their front door, anyway? I've never seen it.

Terra squeezed Beast Boy's hand as they strolled (lol I hate that word) down the curving paths of some park.

"So… uh… what's the point of this walk again?" Beast Boy asked uncomfortably, trying to get his hand out of Terra's.

"I dunno, I just love this path!" she squealed, gesturing to the dead trees, brown grass, and wilted flowers around them.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Good question…" Terra said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"It's just… these dead trees, they bust make me want to kiss you!" she exclaimed.

Beast Boy stared at her. "Okay…" he said uncertainly.

"What?" she asked.

"One: that came out of nowhere, two: Dead trees making you want to kiss me isn't exactly a compliment, and three: Like I said, I don't love you anymore."

Terra pouted very unattractively.

"Four: You suck at that," Beast Boy added.

Terra looked at him, clearly hurt. Then a huge grin appeared on her face, and she wound her arm around his waist.

"Okay, get off me!" he finally shouted.

She glared at him. "I thought you loved me!" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"AAAAAARGH!" Beast Boy screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you I love someone else!"

"I won't believe it until I know who it is," she replied slyly.

"Okay, fine. It's… promise you won't tell anyone?"

She nodded indifferently.

"It's Robin," he whispered.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Robin." she repeated.

Beast Boy nodded solemnly.

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that."

Beast Boy looked down.

"So… you're gay?" she asked.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. "And apparently you're sensitive about being gay?"

"Dude, do you realize what my fans would do if they knew!" he exclaimed.

Terra nodded sympathetically, as they reached the end of their path.

"Do you want me to fly you up to the window?" Beast Boy offered.

"No, I'm fine," Terra said, and walked to the entrance.

Beast Boy looked back at her as he turned into a large eagle. First bird that came to mind (apart from Raven. You know you're an obsessive Teen Titans Shipper when… lol someone should make that. I should make that!)

The green bird landed on his windowsill, and turned back into a boy as he climbed through the open window. Then he ran down to the living room, hoping to catch Raven.

In the kitchen, luckily, Raven was there alone, skimming through a large book subconsciously, but was disturbed when the green shape-shifter ran into the room, laughing hysterically.

"Where've you been?" she asked monotonously.

"I went on a wlak with Terra," he said quickly, wanting to get to the good part.

"You WHAT!" Rae screamed, causing the couch behind her to lift off the ground and land on his head.

"Ow…" he moaned. "As I was saying, she wouldn't stop asking me who I liked, so I told her…" he was cut short because of a new fit of laughter.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And you told her…"

"I told her that- that- I- l- l- l-liked…" he tried to finish his sentence, but collapsed from laughter.

"Just say the name already!" Raven growled.

"ROBIN!" he yelled, then fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the floor, but continued to laugh maniacally.

"Okay… and she believed you?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded slightly, still in fits of hysterical laughter.

Raven chuckled. Terra was probably depressed, and would definitely freak when she found out it wasn't true.

Beast Boy eventually regained stability and wobbled away, still laughing. When he was out of the room, Terra ran in, looking distressed.

"Raven… the deal's off… Beast Boy's gay!"

Raven couldn't help but break into fits of laughter herself, as random objects shattered over Terra's head.

FIN! Well, this chappa is.

So, how was that? Good? Bad? Medium? Review!


	4. Confused Pairings

**Hey, I'm back! 15 reviews! 15 whole reviews! This is exactly how many I expected to have! Yey!**

Kmutt- Yeah, that's what my friend Chelsea said. But Aquaload's girlfriend wasn't based on anyone real. And I'm glad you liked it! Thanx for reviewing!

**Rae and bb fan- Good! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animegirl75- Thanks for the Titans East, I'll keep that in mind if they show up again. And I'm glad you found it hilarious :) And thanks for the review!**

**Chelss- You have to be a real Teen Titan's fan to find that chapter funny, I guess. I mean, I don't think there are ANY BbxRob shippers!**

**Venusgurl5- Yes, I plan on continuing! And what's a spacecookie? Thanks for coming back :D**

**6 WHOLE REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPPA! Wow! Keep reviewing, people! I love reviews! Flames welcomed, then laughed at!**

NOTES- Thanks to Erm the Great for the idea! Again! And go read the newest part of my profile: You know you're an obsessive BbxRae Shipper when…

Last Chapter: The Devastating Walk From Hell:

Terra and Beast Boy go on a walk

Terra forces Beast Boy to tell her who he likes

Beast Boy lies and says Robin

Beast Boy dies of laughter while telling Raven his story

Terra freaks out and tells Raven their deal's off

Raven laughs hysterically and smashes random objects over Terra's head

Chapter 4: Confused Pairings 

Robin was sitting alone in the living room, thinking about… someone (cough(starfire)cough) Then, guess who walked in!

"Um… hey Robin," Terra said shyly.

"Hi Terra. Why are you all shy?" he asked her.

"I… need… to talk to you." She mumbled.

Robin looked up at her. "Uh… Okay?"

"Yeah… I went on a walk with Beast Boy a couple minutes ago, and you know how he said he loved someone else? Well, he kinda told me who it was… and…"

"How does this relate to me?" he asked.

Terra stared at him.

"Oh no…" Robin started.

"Yeah, I know!" Terra shrieked.

"He likes _Starfire!_"Robin shouted.

"NO!" Terra yelled.

"Oh… then who…" Robin's eyes grew wide as a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Yeah." Terra said awkwardly.

"Um…" Robin said.

They just stood/sat there for a few minutes.

"Well… I have to go," Robin said shortly, and walked off self-consciously.

MEANWHILE

Beast Boy sat on the top bunk of his bed, practically killing himself laughing. Therefore, he didn't notice as a certain half-robot wandered into his room.

"B?" Cyborg asked.

"No, not Bee, Beast Boy," Beast Boy (I typed Beasty Boy… lol, I don't suck that much at typing!) told him serenely.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I meant," Cyborg told him.

"Oh. Then yes?"

"Why are you laughing?" Cyborg asked.

"Long story."

"Oh…" Cyborg nodded, then left.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked himself.

He sat and wondered for a few minutes, but then was interrupted. Robin had walked in.

"Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" the green titan answered indifferently.

"Um… Terra told me about… your walk."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "She said she wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Well, she did," Robin said.

"Great. Now everyone thinks that I'm GAY!" he shouted.

"Aren't you?" Robin was now very confused. Idiot.

"NO! I just said that so she would shut up!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! You had me worried there!" Robin squealed. "Wait… then who do you like?"

"Oh, great. Now I'm gonna have to lie to you too and tell you it's Cyborg or something," Beast boy muttered.

"No, seriously. I'm a lot more trustworthy then Terra."

"No."

"Okay, fine," Robin said, and slumped to the kitchen. I know you can't slump somewhere, but leave me alone.

"Well well well," said Terra's voice. Then she appeared from around the corner. "So, you lied to me, huh?"

"Oh… you're there," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, and I heard that whole conversation!" she shrieked.

"Great. Now Cyborg thinks I'm gay, Raven thinks I'm insane, Robin thinks I like Starfire or something, and you know I don't like Robin!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well, if you really care that much, you should know that I don't think you're insane, and Cyborg doesn't think you're gay," said a monotonous voice from behind them.

Beast Boy turned around hopefully, recognizing the voice. "Raven!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, me," she said dismissively. "So, Terra… I'm guessing the deal's back on?"

"Yeah," she agreed mischievously.

"What deal?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Never mind," Raven told him.

"Okay…" Beast Boy said.


	5. Grocery Shopping

**Haoli-hunny- Thank you! I was laughing so hard at that… BbxRob! (sorry if you like that ship… I don't know why you would, but…Wait a sec, if you liked that ship, why would you be here!)**

**Kmutt- Thank you! It's good to know I have people who follow my story… :) So thank you! Again!**

**(no name) - Nice name! And thanks for the review!**

**FREAK 4 FREAK- Yes, I'm working on it! Right now! As I type this! And thanks for the review!**

**Venusgurl5- Wow, you've been here since the first chappa! I think! That's so cool! Thanks!**

**RandomnessRox- Gee, thanks. I really needed to hear that. ("um…") Well, it's a good thing I know you, or else I'd have to find some other non-rude way of replying!**

**Pawpawz- Thank you! After I got your review, I went and read that story… OMG it was SO FUNNY! Thanks so much! **

**bbrea +starrob fanatic- Really? Is it that suspenseful? Cool:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Evelyne- Thank you! I'm glad you liked that chapter! Have you seen Shrek 2? That's where I got my name from. And thanks for the review! Again!**

**Phantom Reviewer- OMG I love your name! That's SO cool… Yeah I love Terra and Robin bashing. I have nothing against Robin, but he's such an idiot sometimes… :) And Terra I just hate. There's tons of Robin bashing in this chapter, though! And thatks for the review!**

**The-green-rose- Nice name! I'm getting tons of reviews from people with cool names! I hope you liked "You know you're an obsessive BbxRae Shipper When…" Oh, and I heard from someoine that you're not allowed to put full songs in chapters… I dunno if it's true, so if it's not, I'll add them in. And it's a good thing you've heard "If you're happy and you know it" lol. And thanks!**

**Wow, 11 reviews for one chappa! It's a miracle! Keep them coming, people! If not… I dunno! But PLEASE review, I love reviews! And then I get to reply to them and stuff!**

**Oh, and I'm running low on ideas. Suggestions would be nice:)**

**Did someone add me to a C2 community? I mean, I'm getting reviews, even though I added like a week ago. Not that I'm complaining! You guys rock!**

**Oh, and this chapter really doesn't affect the story line, it's just for fun :)**

It was a cold day at Titan's tower. Everyone was doing what they did best- Rae was meditating, Cy was working on his car, Star was grooming silkie, Robin was working out, Terra was brushing her hair, and Beast Boy was in the kitchen.

"DUDES!" he screamed. "WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!"

The titans slowly made their way to the kitchen. "What?" asked Cyborg. "I just got the groceries last year!"

Raven stared at him.

"What? Are we supposed to get the groceries weekly or something?" he joked.

"YES!" screamed the other five titans together.

"Oh… my bad!"

"Oh my God. I'll just get them," Raven decided.

"I'll come!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

"ME TOO!" shrieked Terra.

"Ooh, let me join in the adventure of the shopping of groceries!" said Starfire.

"I'll come with you," Robin smiled.

"Yo! I don't wanna be left all alone!" Cyborg shouted.

"Why don't we all go?" suggested Terra.

"I think we all knew that, Terra," Raven said angrily.

"Let us depart the tower of titans and enter the mall of shopping of groceries!" Starfire squealed.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh… How about 'let's go to the grocery store'?"

"That is what I said!" Starfire pointed out, confused.

"Right… Let's leave!" called Terra, and they all jumped out the window.

And fell to their deaths.

Dun dun dun…

THE END!

No, j/k! Did I scare you?

Okay, so they jumped out the window.

Terra summoned a rock, Beast Boy turned into a bumblebee (), Cyborg sprouted wings, Starfire and Raven just levitated, and Robin screamed and fell to his death.

Except that… he didn't die.

Because Starfire saved him.

Lol, I'm getting off track.

You have no idea how hard I'm laughing right now.

So eventually all the titans had made it safely to "Longo's". Take the Longo way home! Okay I'll shut up now.

The six titans entered the store, Raven and Terra arguing furiously about whether or not black is a colour.

"It's a shade you moron!" screamed Raven.

"It's a colour!" Terra shrieked.

"I FORGOT MY PURSE!" wailed Robin.

They all stared at him.

He sniffed.

"Right…" commented Beast Boy.

"Ooh, I get it!" Terra screamed.

There was silence.

A cricket chirped.

A tumbleweed rolled it's way through the isles of the store.

"What the hell?" asked Terra.

"Don't laugh at me! Don't call me names! Don't get your pleasure from my pain! In God's eyes we're all the same! Some day we'll all have perfect wings, don't laugh at me!" Robin bellowed/sang.

"Uh huh," Cyborg decided.

"Um… don't we need groceries?" asked Raven.

"YERSE!" screamed Beast Boy.

"'yerse'?" asked Raven.

"DUDE!" hollered Beast Boy.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Robin.

"KNORFBLARK!" exclaimed Starfire.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Raven called.

"I'LL SPREAD MY WINGS AND I'LL LEARN HOW TO FLY!" sang Terra horribly.

The six titans then realized they were being stared at by the whole store.

"Uh… we'll just get our groceries now," Beast Boy said, and grabbed a shopping cart.

"Let's split up. Starfire and I will get fruits and vegetables, Cyborg will get candy, Terra can tackle baked goods, and you two can take dairy," Robin assigned.

IN THE FRUIT AND VEGETABLE ISLE

"Oh, Robin, may we buy some of these round delightful vegetables?"

"Star, those are tomatoes. And sure, why not."

Starfire put three tomatoes into the plastic basket she was carrying.

Meanwhile, Robin was collecting a nice variety of grapes, apples, bananas, plums, and pineapple.

"Robin, may we buy this brown, round, hard fruit?"

"That's a coconut. If you really want it, I guess so…"

Things went in this manner until they had a rather strange mix of tomatoes, lettuce, phinoccio (it looks kind of like celery…. Only tastes completely different… oh well, it's weird), radishes, broccoli, a coconut, and a few unsightly gourds (Those things people put out on Halloween. No, not pumpkins. The other things).

IN THE CANDY ISLE

"Cool!" shouted Cyborg as he stuffed a handful or scoopful of every single type of candy there.

IN THE BAKED GOODS SECTION

"Ooh!" exclaimed Terra, grabbing a pack of Teen Titan shaped ginger bread cookies.

IN THE DAIRY SECTION

"Milk?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," Raven replied.

Beast Boy grabbed two cartons of milk, and a carton of soy milk.

"Yogurt?" Raven suggested.

"Okay," Beast Boy decided. "What about cheese?"

"Sure, why not. Get whatever it is you eat instead of cheese, too."

"Gr."

"Okay, let's see this list. Milk?"

"Check."

"Soy milk?"

"Check!"

"Cheese?"

"Check!"

"Grilled chicken covered in mint frosting and rasins?"

"Uh… check?"

"Yeah, let's just say that."

Beast Boy laughed, and grabbed some eggs. "Aren't these on the list?"

Raven scanned the 14-foot long sheet of paper. "No, actually."

"Did you know that yogurt has live bacteria living in it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh… no… where'd you hear that?"

"It says it on these yogurt cups. "Guaranteed over 2 billion live bacteria in each cup""

"Ew."

"I agree."

"Let's just give these to Starfire, shall we?"

"Okay!"

AT THE CASH, WHERE THEY ALL EVENTUALLY MEET

"Dudes!" called Beast Boy. "Do we need eggs?"

"Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled Robin. "Raven's paying!"

Raven slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Oww…" moaned Robin.

"I'll pay!" squealed Terra. "I brought five bucks!"

"Terra, these groceries'll cost at least 200 dollars," Raven pointed out.

"Yo, I have a fifty." Cyborg piped up.

"I have a fifty too." Raven added.

"I brought… lets see…"Beast Boy's costume magically sprouted pockets, and he dug through them. "I have ninety three cents!"

"Uh huh…" Raven pointed out.

"I have a five." Terra said.

"I have a sixty," Robin added.

They all stared at him.

"What? He asked. Then he pulled out two purple bills with yellow polka dots. "Oh, wait, I have two sixties."

"Um… do those even exist?" asked Cyborg.

"I have brought ten dollars created from the quart of ers." Starfire said.

"Okay…" Terra exclaimed. Don't ask. Weird use of verbs.

"DUDE, I found a toonie!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We're not in Canada, moron," Raven spat.

A Lesson in Canadian Money 

One loony 1 dollar (Kind of like a one dollar bill)

One toonie 2 dollars (like two one dollar bills)

"Hey, I already knew that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh God. Wait, we're superheroes! Why don't we just STEAL the food?" Terra shrieked.

"Could you have said that any louder?" Asked Cyborg, irritated.

"We're supposed to be role models, not criminals! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Robin roared.

"Yo, you've got your animals mixed up. Robins don't roar, lions do," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Right…"

"Okay, we get it Robin," Raven said. "On the count of three… One… Two… THREE!"

As Raven said three, the six Titans took off from the ground, or were lifted from the ground, grabbed all the groceries they could, and flew full speed out of the store.

**Okay, random ending, but I've got a new idea for the next chapter, so I'll add as soon as I stop getting reviews for this chapter.**

**So… Oh guess what? This is my first fifth chapter:) It's veryu exciting.**

**-Annoying Talking Animal**

**PS- Review!**


	6. The Masquerade Party

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE APRIL! That's 3 whole months of writer's block! I am ashamed.**

**But I have a good excuse for this month-- HBP CAME OUT! YEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! It only took me a day to read, but there was re-reading to be done and so on. But I'm back now, and OMG I HAVE 42 REVIEWS! So, replies are in order… yes…**

**13 reviews! Is it really that good? I'm flattered But here we go… yes…**

**Erm- Yeah, but no one listens to Robin, do they? Lol, yes they do, but shut up.**

**Rae and bb fan- I'm updating now, but it's not really soon, is it? I'm sorry:'( forgive me:( Thanks, though!**

**Chibi Scooby- Ridiculously strange? I like that. It sounds good. I might add it to my summary. I'm sorry for not updating! Again! Please don't hate me! And thanks for the review!**

**Ninjamuffin13- I like to think I'm an insane genius, but either one will do. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Wrentthp- Yey, hilarious is good too. It makes me laugh, which makes me sound full of myself, but anyway. I tried to update soon, seriously. I tried this chapter about four times but they all sucked. But I'm keeping this one no matter what! Thanks!**

**Dancingirl3- Thanks! So frikin hilarious is what I like to hear!**

**Animegoddess12345- Er… thanks. And it's Congratulations.**

**Haoli-hunny- SORRY! And you did spell it right, congratulations! Anyway, I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks for reviewing, and STAY TUNED!**

**Moo- I hope you appreciate this update, even though it might suck. I haven't written anything good in AGES. And that randomness thing is hilarious :) Thanks!**

**(no name)- Yes, I still love the name. I don't reveal my name either. Imagine if Annoying Talking Animal was my real name? (shudders) I swear I tried to update soon! Thanks!**

**DarkSin- Yes, I like that part too. I don't know where I get all my random ideas… I think it has something to do with watching YTV too often… but then, YTV is Canadian, isn't it? So you might not have heard of it.,.. but that's where we watch Teen Titans. Like Cartoon Network, only not as cool. Toon rocks. And thanks for the review!**

**Kmutt- (sniff) I am very flattered. I just hope that I'm still doing a good job with this chappa… I'm glad you like randomness, though! Randomness makes the world go 'round! And thanks for the review, I like to know that people like my writing :)**

**Monkey-Fish the great- Yes, I will do that. And sorry for not updating! Thanks for R&Ring!**

**RandomnessRox- Oh, shut up Chelss. If I weren't so critical of my writing, this story would really suck, and you know it. Well maybe you don't, but now you do. Whatever. **

**Wow, that makes me feel bad. So many people waiting for an update :( SORRY again! I'll be faster, I promise!**

**And you can record that promise and use it against me if I break it.**

**Anyway, a disclaimer is in order. I hereby disclaim Teen Titans. You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban, and all other songs that may be used, belong to their artists and not me. Big thanks to all the faithful readers who came back, and the new readers who are wondering what the big fuss is about with all the apologies. SORRY AGAIN, by the way.**

**And now, finally, the story. This chapter has a little more seriousness and romance near the end, so enjoy!**

**RECAP- The titans go grocery shopping because they are out of food.**

Raven and Terra were sitting on the couch in the tower after everyone else had gone to bed. Terra was in tears.

"THIS IS UNFAIR!" Terra screamed. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What, you mean the fact that Beast Boy doesn't like you? Because that's not unfair, it's just you. People don't really like you much." Raven said this casually, but Terra was the exact opposite.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I'll never have a _chance!" _Terra wailed.

"Okay, fine. I have an idea." Raven told her reluctantly. "Halloween is coming up, and the local high school is having a Masquerade ball. We were invited, but I burned the invitation because I didn't want to go. But if we send them, say we're not coming, then completely disguise ourselves and turn up, and Beast Boy doesn't recognize us, then we'll both have an equal chance."

"Oh, I get it!" Terra exclaimed happily. She sprang out of her seat and ran down the halls screaming "WE'RE GOING TO A MASQUERADE BALL ON HALLOWEEN!"

Raven buried her face in her hands, as the other Titans were all asleep.

But, surprisingly, her four friends drifted in one at a time, looking interested.

"I'm not coming," Raven told them, deciding to get it over with.

"But-" Beast Boy started.

"You don't have to worry about this idiot," Raven said, gesturing to Terra, who glared at her. "She's staying with me."

"Oh," Beast Boy sighed. Terra glared at him, too.

The next day, the four Titans who were going (that they knew of) went to the mall to buy costumes. Terra and Raven followed at a distance. Just then, Terra's communicator went off.

"Go, Wayde," she told it.

"Who the hell is Wayde?" asked Raven.

"I dunno, but that's what Kim Possible says. She's my idol!" Terra shrieked.

"Someone, kill me now!" Raven told the sky.

"Oh, very funny."

"You're the one who watches Kim Possible when you could be training."

Terra glared at her. "Oh, but at least I don't spend all my free time staring at Beast Boy!"

"And you don't?" Raven asked, amused.

Terra was momentarily speechless.

"Well at least I'm not a… a purple-haired freak!"

"Oh, is that what I am? It's better then being a _dumb blonde!_"

(No offense to any purple haired people out there… and the blondes. I don't have anything against blondes. But it just so happens that Raven and I hate Terra, she's dumb, and she's blonde. Don't take offense. You too, purple-haired people!)

"Why you little-"

"TERRA!" screamed a boy who was passing. "And… No, it can't be… Raven?" Suddenly, all the males on the street turned, and promptly stampeded the two girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! SAVE ME!" Raven screamed.

"Save you! What about me?" Terra shrieked.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled into her communicator.

All of a sudden, Raven realized she had powers, and all the men were submerged into a black aura and drifted away.

"Raven! What the-"

"Never mind, Beast Boy. False alarm."

Terra glared at the still-floating people. "Damn men…" she muttered.

After a successful but rushed shopping trip, Raven and Terra arrived home just before the others did, and barely had time to hide their new costumes. Raven was dressing as Robin, wearing a pathetic imitation of his costume that was being sold to the public in a Halloween costume store. It came with the utility belt, pants and top, mask, a black wig and even a fake, plastic communicator.

Terra was going to dye her hair brown, and dress as the classic bunny- complete with skin-tight pink leotard with a fluffy tail, whiskers, bunny ears and a bow tie. But to her dismay, the box turned out to hold an elephant costume.

"An ELEPHANT!" she shrieked angrily.

However, she could not exchange, because the party was somehow, magically, that night.

Starfire, the second she returned, was quick to show them her blow-up school bus costume.

"-so then, you put it over your head like in the picture, and you look just like this delightful yellow vehicle!"

"Er… that's great, Star!" Raven said unenthusiastically.

Robin had bought a Batman costume, with everything included. Fitting, eh? Beast Boy was being an alien, because he was green. Cyborg, on the other hand, was dressing up as a large, lime green, fluffy pillow.

"It was the only one that fit," Cyborg explained angrily.

That night, once everyone (except Terra and Raven) were in their costumes, They said goodbye and left for the party, leaving the two remaining titans to run upstairs and change. Once they were ready, they took off and landed at the school, went into the gym (where the dance was being held) and spread out.

FOLLOWING TERRA

Terra looked around angrily. The green changeling was nowhere to be found. She walked around and around the crowd, searching and searching, until finally she found her way to the dance floor, where she saw Raven dancing with Beast Boy.

"That little bitch," Terra muttered angrily. "No one steals a guy from Terra."

She walked over forcefully, shoving other innocent dancers out of the way. She got close enough to hear-

"Oh, yeah, fighting bad guys and all is pretty hard, but you know…Anyway, 'Robin', have we met? You look familiar."

Just as Raven was about to reply, Terra pushed her out of the way. "Mind if I cut in?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, actually, I was dancing with this girl here," Beast Boy said defensively. "Maybe you can have a turn later."

FOLLOWING RAVEN

Raven had to try not to laugh as Terra shoved her way back through the crowd.

"Damn fan girls," Beast Boy muttered. "Did you see her push through all those people?"

Raven suppressed a smirk.

"How very rude of her."

As the song ended, Raven made to walk away, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"Don't go… I'll get stuck dancing with Elephant Girl over there."

Raven laughed, and Beast Boy smiled at her pleadingly.

"Please…" he begged, turning into a kitten and staring at her with big, sad eyes.

"Oh, all right," Raven sighed.

Beast Boy turned into a human again, grinning from ear to ear, as a new, slower song came on.

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;**

**When troubles come and my heart burdened be;**

**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,**

**Until you come and sit awhile with me.**

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

Raven looked at him sharply.

"How… How do you know?"

Beast Boy smiled.

"How could I not? You're my best friend."

"One of your best friends," Raven corrected.

"Right. It's just that… I feel closer to you then the rest of them. I feel like…"

"You understand me," Raven finished.

"Exactly."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; **

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; **

**You raise me up: To more than I can be.**

Beast Boy cleared his throat, grabbed Raven's hand, and began to dance again. Raven smiled softly at him.

"Beast Boy…" she said quietly.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"I- OW!"

Raven spun around to see Terra standing there with a very ugly look on her face, holding a large pan in her hand.

"You-"

Raven tried to her back, but Terra was too quick for her. Before anyone knew what was happening, a black shadow-like aura had covered Terra and Raven, and they were gone.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed.

But when she did not return, Beast Boy sulked back to where Cyborg was standing.

"Hey B!" Cyborg called to him. "Met any chicks?"

"Y-no," Beast Boy said.

"What about that pretty brunette? You know, dressed as an elephant?"

"No, she was… a lot like Terra, actually."

"Really…" Cyborg was paying a lot more attention now to a girl dressed as a Bee, who looked oddly familiar. As Cyborg wandered off, Beast Boy sighed and said to himself, "You almost told her, BB. You were so close…" With this depressing thought, he made his way over to where Robin and Starfire were sitting.

Meanwhile, back at the Tower…

"That's sabotage, you little-"

"No, we never made any rules against physical violence!"

"It was _implied_, Terra, implied!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Raven said slowly, as Cyborg's 189th remote exploded behind her, "That you should have assumed that wasn't allowed!"

"Why are you so angry, anyway? It's not like he was about to ask you out."

"I- You wouldn't understand, Terra, seeing as you- you don't really like him, do you?" Raven frustratedly pulled her mask off in anger.

"I do so like him!" Terra retorted.

"Like him, maybe, but you don't… Oh, whatever, this argument is pointless. Just go annoy people other then me, for once in your life."

Terra snorted in anger, and marched off, muttering something that sounded like "God save the chickens, they did nothing to harm those freakin' idiot bubble wrap sheets…"

**A/N- So how was that? Was it worth the wait? I know it wasn't exactly very funny, but hey, it got pretty far into the story. But don't worry, we're not even close to the end! I _finally_ managed to get into this at the dance, so maybe the next chapter will be easier. I'll start working on it now, I swear! But I never put a new chappa up until I stop getting reviews, so it might be up as early as this time tomorrow. But I PROMISE It'll be less then 3 months! I'm not doing that again! I swear! So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Seven Minutes in Hell and More!

**A/N- HEY! I've just decided that there are 3 chappas left to this fic, including this one. It might change.**

**I, ATA, hereby disclaim Teem Titans and everything to do with them. This chapter is, yet again, the outcome of a consultation with Erm the Great, so give her some credit for the chapter idea, and a bit of the content. I also do not own Lysterine, Star Wars, or anything else that isn't the plot of this story. Thanks.**

**And, I will now reply to these reviewers!**

**Person 0- Yes, I watch it too! I was laughng so hard at that part. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Half-Gothic Chick- Yes, it did take forever, sorry! I updated sooner, didn't I?**

**Bpotato23- Yeah, I did say that she could show emotion. Hm… Oops! Let's just say that Raven's father proved to be immortal and returned to make her life miserable again. My sister ahs to tell me to stop laughing a lot, too. Sisters are very annoying. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Monkey-Fish The Great- Nice name… :) Terra sucks, I know. I love torturing her :) She deserves everything she's gotten. Thanks!**

**Kaburu- Yes, I still think the first chapter's the best. Thanks for reviewing!**

**That's 5 so far! But, since no one reads fics at this unearthly hour (10:00), I'll wait for a while to see if anyone else reviews!**

**craZy18gurl- Thanks! It's good to hear that people are laughing! **

**Bpotato23- Yes, that last line was my final attempt to make that chapter funny. Unfortunately, ships don't run in the family. If they did, I'm sure your sister would not like Robin/Raven. But I feel your pain, because my friends don't even watch Teen Titans. I mean, how sad is that? Anyway, thank you for another good review!**

**Rea and bb fan ()- Hey, you reviewed again! Thanks for coming back, and thanks for reviewing!**

**TerraTitan27- thanks, and I love that part too :) I'm adding now, it didn't take 3 months! Only 2 weeks, I think…**

**RavenluvsBB- Nice name :) I hope it was worth the wait, because it was a particularly long wait. Thanks!**

**Chelss- Well then. Apparently you do have something to say. But whatever. I'm allowed to be unpleasant to you because, in erm's words, you're our home fry.**

**Unknown ()- Thanks! Hilarious is good. Wow, how many times have I said that throughout this fic?**

**Librastar- GREAT! Lmao nice review. Thanks!**

**13 Reviews! That's pretty good! At this rate, I'll have… an amount by next chappa! Okay, wait… 59 + 13… 72! Wow! That's a new ATA record! Actually, this entire fic is a new ATA record… but whatever :) **

**And now, I present to you:**

**Chapter 7: Seven Minutes in Hell/ The adventures of the Caped Avenger… cough… Raven!**

Robin sat on his bed, feeling very worried. How could he have been so stupid? How did he miss it before? It was so painfully _obvious_ who Beast Boy liked!

The 'Boy Wonder' stood up, having made up his mind. He went in search of Beast Boy, who he found on the roof.

"Hey, Beast Boy, what're you doing up here?" asked Robin curiously.

"Nothing… but what about you?"

"Oh, I'm here to find you. Listen… I know you like Starfire."

Beast Boy stared at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

"Why would you be? Listen, Robin, I don't-"

"You're in denial, Beast Boy, it's alright. Just listen. These things happen. You're a teenager. It's just that I can't have dating couples on my team."

Beast Boy, forgetting what he was about to say, stared incredulously. "This coming from you? Everyone _knows_ you like Star, Robin. I can't believe you just said-"

"Beast Boy, you might be jealous, but I'm not dating Star anyway. Sure, I like her, but We're not-"

"SQUAWK!" hollered the chicken.

"Listen to me, Robin, I love-"

"I know! That's why I had to tell-"

"SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Where?" asked Robin stupidly. "Okay, listen to me, B.B. I tried warning you, but that's it. The first one to get Star to ask them out wins!"

"But I-"

"The loser has to make out with Terra! Now, goodbye, and you better start working!" Robin snickered.

Beast Boy stared at the spot where Robin had just been standing, as realization sunk in. He had to get Starfire to ask him out, or he'd have to- Eugh! It was bad enough to think about.

Sulking again, the shape-shifter made his way downstairs, prepared for the worst. Little did he know, the chicken had followed him. As he had guessed, the second he sat down on the couch beside Terra and Raven (Cyborg was eating in a nearby chair), Robin and Starfire ran in happily, and Robin said "Hey Beast Boy, Star just asked me out!"

"Great," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"You know what this means… You have to make out with Terra!"

"SQUAWK!" roared the chicken.

Raven and Beast Boy both shot up out of their seats, Beast Boy making a run for it, but Terra had already squealed," OKAY!" and glued her face to his.

Raven stopped dead, white with shock. Beast Boy was equally white, and attempted to push Terra off of him while Robin roared with laughter.

"Serves you right, Beast Boy! No one can steal Star from me, no one!"

Beast Boy gulped. Raven looked, if possible, even more shocked, then slightly hurt. The chicken ran for cover. Her violet eyes suddenly turned glowing hot white. She could not believe it. She could have sworn that last night he had been about to tell her… she turned and walked away swiftly, but not before letting a large glass vase explode over their heads. Once she had turned, however, her eyes went back to normal, and Beast Boy, as he unglued himself from Terra's face after seven minutes in the ultimate death kiss, was silently plotting to kill Robin.

After slapping Terra extremely hard in the face, and drinking an entire bottle of Lysterine, he turned into an ape and punched Robin so hard that the chicken in the next room decided to do a trick- er- Robin fell over.

He turned into a cheetah and sprinted full-speed to Raven's locked room, where the door promptly fell down of it's own accord.

Beast Boy stared at the door in astonishment, then looked up to see Raven angrily throwing things at the chicken, but in her anger, failing miserably. She looked up.

"Oh. You." She glared at him as a lamp hit the fallen door with a loud 'CRASHMANGABOO!'

"What the hell is wrong with that lamp?" asked the chicken.

"Me," Beast Boy said as calmly as he could while fearing for his life. "Listen to me. Robin was just being an idiot back there, I don't like Starfire."

"Oh, sure, so he was lying, was he?" she spat at him.

"No, he just thought that since I didn't like Terra, it must be Star."

"And you're saying it's not."

"Exactly."

"Then who is it?"

Beast Boy breathed deeply. He knew it was the time to confess.

"It's-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" roared Terra, running up to him. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"SQUAWK!" complained the chicken, throwing Terra out the window.

"OW!" whined Terra.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," sang Raven.

"Uh… are you okay?" asked Robin, who had appeared in the empty doorway with the rest of the titans.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha," She repeated serenely.

"Er…" Starfire started.

"YOU MISUNDER-frikin-ESTIMATE ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Raven screamed.

"Ar?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, Ar. Don't question my supreme wisdom," Raven screamed.

"What supreme wisdom?" asked Beast Boy before he could stop himself.

"The one inside my FUNNY BONE!" shrieked Raven.

"QUESTION MARK TIMES A MILLION!" roared Terra from the ground.

Raven marched off importantly.

The chicken, however, grinned, and gestured to three thousand empty packages of COFFEE!

Dun dun dun…

THE ADVENTURES OF THE CAPED AVENGER… cough… RAVEN!

Starring… RAVEN!

Raven sat on the roof, wearing a pink tutu and Robin's cape. She hummed the Star Wars theme song to herself, grinning hugely.

Then, five titans came running up to the roof, carrying a large armchair, three garbage cans and Cyborg's fluffy pillow costume.

"CHARGE!" they screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAR! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU, EVIL MONSTROUS CREATURES!" she screamed. At that, she grabbed the Cyborg's foot and spun him around and around and around until she finally let go and he flew away.

"COME BACK!" she yelled at him.

And he appeared, looking very dizzy.

A frog croaked.

"There must be something wrong!" Raven screamed.

"Uh, yeah! And it's in your head!" Beast Boy told her.

"I KNEW IT! DIE, FOUL BEAST!" Raven roared, prodding her head with a shishkabob stick.

"Bad idea," Robin whispered.

"We must get the real Raven back! This kof-ee has changed her!" wailed Starfire.

"But the 'high-on-caffeine' Raven is funnier!" Cyborg protested.

"We must dump water on her head!" Raven exclaimed.

"Hey, good idea Raven! Wait…"

"Cyborg, get some water! Beast Boy, tie her down!" Robin ordered.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, just do it!" Robin yelled.

"Starfire, get the video camera! This is great blackmail material!" Robin screamed, but it was too late, because Cyborg had dumped half the lake on her head.

There was silence as everyone, soaking wet, waited to see what would happen. Then the chicken spoke up.

"SQUAWK!" he roared triumphantly.

Raven looked around, confused. Then she looked down.

"Why am I wearing a tutu?" she asked no one in particular.

**WELL, that's finally over. I hope I update soon :S But I just got a new review today., 2 weeks later! What's with that! Please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeee? It would make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASEEE! PLEASE! Okay I'lkl stop begging and end the chapter now.**


	8. Author's Note

A/N!

I'M SO SORRY! I hate when you go to a fic to read the update, but all it is is an Author's Note! I hate myself right now…

I'm replying to my reviews right now! And I need to ask a favor!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I need ideas! If you know what should happen in the next chappa (which will basically be along the same lines as chapters 3-7), please review and tell me! The last chapter will be the one after it! Thanks!**_

TerraTitan27- Randomness makes the world go 'round! I know the idea of Raven on caffeine is funny :S I was killing myself laughing :) Thanks for coming back! Faithful readers always make an author happy! Thanks again!

Bpotato23- Hey, you came back too! I'm glad. I'm also glad you didn't stop laughing, because that would make my fic serious -.- And as you saw above, it's my turn to beg again. I need creativity here! Hey, you're random (Peach pits… hm…) and random people are awesome! Thanks for another review!

Chelss- Yes, YES, YYEEEESSSSSSS, I'm working on ToaCS, so you can STOP ASKING NOW! Thanks. And a note to others-- I'm allowed to be rude to Chelss, 'cause she's my home fry.

DeathMetal99- Strange name. I love weird stuff too! Which is good, because I am a very strange person. My username used to be Strange, and I think it fit. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad my fic is weird!

Monkey-Fish the Great- LMAO! It's one thing when a story makes you laugh, but a review? Random funnieness makes the world go round. Thanks!

Rea and bb fan ()- You're back! Yey! That's 3 faithful readers! And a bunch of newbies! YEY! You guys all rock. What was the chicken for, you ask? Well, I have no idea. Chickens are fairly random, and I guess it made the serious section a bit funnier, if that helps at all. I know, I'm insane, but this fic would probably be dull if I weren't. Thanks for returning!

C-Chan2 a.k.a. Neptunesdemon- Yes, I will update as soon as I get an idea :S

Ravenwithemotion- Yeah, Terra sucks, I mean, she gets between Rae and BB! O.O that's a crime, if you ask me. There are a lot of Terra Haters out there! I'll read your newest story as soon as I'm done typing this! Thanks!

Starfireandrobin4evah- I really have no idea where this comes from… seriously, I don't! My head I guess… duh… But thanks for reviewing, and strange is VERY VERY VERY good:)

Neveragainember- Thanks! I hope it's hilarious! I'm continuing ASAP!

Beast Boy XR- RaexBB forever! Yeah! waves tiny flag Unfortunately, this fic is rated T, otherwise your idea might work ;) Thanks for reviewing!

Again, sorry for this so-called chappa!


	9. With the end approaching

_Bpotato23- Oh well, that's okay. Thanks for the advise!_

_Monkey-Fish the Great- Don't worry, I would hunt me down and kill me too. And I dunno about writing a sequel… If I did, it wouldn't be out for a while._

_Pureangel86- Thanks! And what's A.D.D.?_

_cRiTiC 123- Nice name, and thanks! And I will continue._

_DarkCypher- Thanks so much! I am using most of your idea in this chapter, so look out for it! I weaved it in to an idea my sister came up with, and I think it makes sense…_

_Random ()- Okay… I like to make people look stupid, if I didn't it wouldn't be funny. I think it was more then kind of weird, don't you? Like a really really really strange type thing? Thanks for reviewing!_

_Atemu's Lover- Lol thanks! And I will._

_Lilia- I will, thanks!_

_ShelsSMG- You didn't laugh too long, that was perfectly normal :) Thanks! The chicken and frog were just there to be random, by the way._

**A/N- Thanks to DarkCypher and Erm the Great for this one!  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans. If I did they would STOP HINTING RAVEN AND ROBIN!**

Raven had a hangover. A coffee hangover. Even worse then waking up after drinking through half a gallon of beer.

Okay, not true. But it was bad.

So, she was not in the best of moods.

I need to stop pressing the "Enter" button.

So, Raven woke up with a pounding headache that would not go away. She floated downstairs and sat on the couch, using her powers to make a cup of herbal tea which she drained in one gulp and stared at the blank TV screen.

Then, Beast Boy and Terra walked in.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"My head hurts." Raven muttered.

"Too much coffee, eh?" asked Beast Boy calmly. "It'll go away soon, don't worry."

He sat beside her on the couch. "So… uh… are you busy today?"

To be continued…

No, J/K. Did I scare you?

Raven looked up with wide eyes. "No…"

"STOP!" screamed Terra. "STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!"

"I'm not in the mood, Terra," Raven said loudly.

"Do you want to…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" cried Terra, hitting Beast Boy over the head with a pan.

"Owww!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You are an idiot," Raven told Terra, her eyes glowing white and her hands submerged in a black aura.

"No, you are!" Terra screamed, pelting a few boulders at the other girl.

Raven dodged one and caught the other with her shadowy power. She threw it back at Terra with so much power that it knocked her out of the air.

Terra's eyes now glowed yellow. "You dare use my powers against me?" she said hoarsly.

"You dare try to sound dramatic? Seriously, drop the voice." Raven advised.

Terra screamed as the rock the Tower was situated on flew out from under them and straight at Raven. She went right through it.

"Terra!" Raven sounded fearful.

"No, Raven, you almost won! I can't-"

"No, Terra, the tower's sinking!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy and teleported away. Terra flew out of the collapsing tower and Starfire, Robin and Cyborg dived out of their bedroom windows, Starfire catching the two boys and flying off.

"Well that was the most brilliant thing you've ever done," Raven said sarcastically, appearing beside Terra.

"Oh, shut up," Terra groaned. "I'm in so much trouble already…"

Starfire caught up to them. "Terra, what happened?"

"I sunk the tower."

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Shut up, Raven. It's your fault."

"No it's not. I'm not the one who moved the rock from under the tower…"

"I'm not the one who was about to be asked out by Beasty Boy…"

"Neither am I, thanks to you."

Robin looked up at them. "So you two were fighting and Terra moved the rock and sank the tower."

"Yes. You're a fast learner," Raven mocked him.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha!" Raven exclaimed.

"Crap," Robin muttered.

"Who started it?" asked Cyborg excitedly.

"Raven," Terra yelled.

"Terra," Raven informed him.

"Terra it is," Robin decided. "Terra, never do that again."

"That's it? That was our home, you idiot!" screamed Raven.

"Well what do you want me to do? Look, Cyborg says he can fix it in a day, so…"

"I never said that!" yelled Cyborg.

"So we'll have to stay overnight in the creepy victorian house."

They all gasped and looked up in unison at the ridiculously tall hill. At the top sat a very large victorian house.

"Why?" asked Terra.

Robin turned red. "Don't ask questions!" he shouted. Terra shrugged.

It was a day's journey to the house, even when you're flying, so they passed the time by singing insane songs and changing formation. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Terra were flying and Terra (because she had done it) was supporting Robin and Cyborg.

When they were finally there they all proceeded to various creepy rooms. It was then that Cyborg realised that he should have been fixing the tower, so Ravne teleported him.

"Why didn't I do that on out way here?" she asked herself, massaging her sore legs.

"Because you didn't think of it," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Uh huh."

Terra grabbed Raven's arm. "Raven, we need to talk."

Raven rolled her eyes and followed the blonde Titan.

As soon as they were out of the room Terra snickered. "Try winning when you're LOCKED IN A TOWER!"

She shoved Raven through a doorway and slammed it shut.

"Uh… Terra… this is a bathroom." But she was gone.

Raven looked around. There was a sink, a bath tub and a toilet. A very large mirror sat in front of her.

'BOO!" Raven turned around, and saw a very casper-like ghost floating there, looking very idiotic. She stared at it and eventually it sighed and floated off.

"You know," Raven started to herself. "I could just walk right through the wall. No, I'm too lazy, they'll rescue me eventually."

Raven sat on the edge of the tub and waited. Then three mice walked in, holding a key.

"Cinderelly… Oh, you're not Cinderelly! Oh well, have her key." The mice and their key promptly exploded.

"Crap," Raven muttered.

She heard voices outside. "They must be going to bed. LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Nothing happened.

Meanwhile…

Terra was sitting beside Beast Boy and they were alone. "Beast Boy… want to aszk me something?"

"Yeah… Have you seen Raven?"

"Oh, I lo- I mean… no." she finished mysteriously.

"If you say so," said Beast Boy skeptically.

"But I do say so," she replied. He stared at her.

Meanwhile…..

"LET ME OOUUUUUTTTTT!" Raven screamed, banging on the door which creaked open.

"Uh…" Raven started. She went up to her room and shut the door.

Beast Boy and Terra just missed her on their way to their rooms. Lucky, eh? Not.

The next morning, Terra woke up Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire bright and early and dragged them back to the tower.

"Where's Raven?" asked Beast Boy quickly.

"Oh, she already left. She might be a while, she wanted to make a few stops… you know…"

That night they arrived at their newly created tower. Raven was nowhere to be found.

"Raven?" called Beast Boy loudly. He looked through the entire Tower, and ended up at her door. It was, as usual, closed. He knocked and there was no answer. Shrugging, he slowly opened the door and gasped.

To be continued…

**A/N- Cliffy! I can't wait to write the last chapter, there will be emo and cornies and funnies and randomness and everything in it!**


	10. The end Finito Numero dix

**(sniff) I can't believe I'm ending this fic. It's definitely my most successful so far, let alone my longest, the one with the most reviews, and definitely my favourite. I'll try really hard not to make this too corny for you O.o And I'll try to make it funny :) Thanks for reading this far! You all rock!**

Beast Boy stepped into Raven's room and gasped.

The entire floor was covered in discarded clothing, open books, pens and pencils, a towel, scrunched up paper, a black cell phone and about six blue cloaks. Beast Boy looked around in awe. Raven always kept her room neat and clean, what was going on? _It must have been evil red-eyed cows!_ Beast Boy thought. _They attached my room once!_ After making sure no one was present, he shut the door behind him and knelt on the floor, picking up one of the sheets of paper. It had what looked like a half-written letter on it. He decided to respect her privacy and put it back where he found it. Next he crawled around on the floor as a bloodhound, finding everything from pictures of the Titans together to an empty mug. Then he caught the scent of something strange- gingerbread. He tracked it eagerly, and ended up under her bed, where there was a green-iced gingerbread cookie.

Turning back into a human, Beast Boy realized what it was. _This is one of those gingerbread cookies Terra bought, shaped like Teen Titans! And this one's… hey, this one's me! I was wondering where this went…_ He wondered for a while why she had it, and decided to investigate further. He crawled back under the bed and grabbed a single photo. It was a picture of him.

_Me? What is it with me? Does she-_ He cut off his thought there. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

The green changeling put the picture and cookie back carefully, trying to place it exactly where he found it. He felt slightly dazed as he stood up and prepared to leave, but something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper that had his name on it. He picked it up cautiously and smoothed it out.

_Journal,_

_Terra's back. I thought we were rid of her for good. I hate her guts. Especially since she keeps hitting on Beast Boy. He told her he didn't like her, I don't know why she can't just drop it._

_-Rae_

_Journal,_

_Terra figured it out. Dim as she is, she has figured out my deep, dark secret I have had for so long. She got it within seconds. And it made her flirting even worse, I swear I am going to murder her in her sleep one of these days._

_-Rae_

_Journal,_

_Today we had a Karaoke party. Everyone went off in their little couples and Terra was out spying, leaving me and Beast Boy alone. It was so scary, I nearly fainted, but he was really nice…_

Beast Boy stopped. She was making it sound like… dare he say it… she liked him. No, it couldn't be true. He scrunched the paper into a little ball and threw it on the ground where it belonged, and went out into the hall. "No… I won't believe it… I can't believe it… this is just like that time with the evil pineapples with fangs…" he murmured to himself.

The day following Raven

Raven woke up very early that morning, and, making sure everyone was asleep, teleported back to the tower. She silently made her way to her room to find her wallet. Each time she put it back, she could never find it, so she had a hard time locating it. She had dumped out the entire contents of her desk and dresser when she finally noticed it lurking on her bed. _Oh, what a tough hiding place_ she thought sarcastically.

She grabbed the wallet and left her room looking like it had been hit by a hurricane, deciding that no one went in there anyway. She then teleported to the mall. Looking around the stores, she bought little things she needed (like pens and clothes and mint humbugs and stuff) but didn't want to get with Starfire. She had always preferred to shop alone. Finally, when it was getting dark, she appeared back in her room, just to see the door slam shut.

At first she was angry. No one was supposed to go in there! But then her eyes widened. On her bed was a scrap piece of paper torn out of her journal. After reading it quickly her heart practically froze. "Oh no…" she gasped.

Beast Boy strode down the hall, thinking furiously. _She loves me… No, she doesn't you idiot, she hates you. But that gypsy told me that- wait, what gypsy? But anyway-_

He stopped dead in his tracks, sensing eyes on his back. He turned slowly and saw Raven- looking white and terrified. His mouth dropped open. _She must know! She's gonna kill me!_

Raven was thinking something on the same lines: _She must know! She's gonna kill me! Wait, what?_

They just stood there looking shocked. Then Beast Boy decided to be brave and cleared his throat. "Uh… So… Where were you?"

"I was at the mall," Raven choked.

"Oh… I was looking for you…"

"Why were you looking for _me_?"

"Because…" Beast Boy blushed against his will. _STOP IT BLOOD! GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW!_ He thought furiously.

"Because…" Raven was starting to look less scared now and more angry.

"Because… I- I- I- wanted to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?" Raven tried to look calm when inside she was shivering (more like bouncing around the walls) in apprehension.

"If you wanted to… to…" Beast Boy tried to say the last part of his sentence, but couldn't. He had lost his words.

"If I wanted to…"

"If you wanted to… go…"

"Go…"

"Out…"

"With me?" Raven finished, looking shocked.

"Uh… Yeah… I guess so… if you-"

"YES!" Raven screamed. "I mean… sure."

They heard a gasp and turned. Both of them were feeling rather giddy. I hate that word.

Terra was standing over a bunch of pieces of broken glass. "You… you… I HATE YOU BOTH!" she screamed at two beavers. "You broke my jar!" She looked up. "Oh crap… I hate you two!"

Raven grinned at her. "Thank you. I hate you too." Beast Boy laughed.

"No… you… I…"

"You have plans with Robin. Run along now!" Raven laughed.

Robin appeared behind Terra. "What were you planning on doing with me?" he asked.

"Uh… I have to… make out with you." She noticed the disgusted look on Robin's face. "On Raven's orders."

Robin choked, and then promptly killed Terra.

There was silence. Then Beast Boy broke it.

"Uh…" he said.

"So much for her," Raven grinned. "Don't come back this time!"

"Ooh, let's stick her head on a pole!" Cyborg exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere.

"What has happened to friend Terra?" asked Starfire. Robin promptly started snogging her.

"Uh…" the other three sweatdropped.

"Don't let us ruin your privacy!" Cyborg yelled. "RUUUUUUUUUN!"

The three Titans ran for cover. "Oh… my… God…" panted Raven.

"That was disturbing," Beast Boy uttered.

"Yeah… Well I have Bee waiting, see you two later!" Cyborg yelled, running out of the room.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other for a while. Then they both coughed loudly and followed Cyborg out of the door, into the living room where he, Bee, Robin and Starfire were sitting. The two joined them.

"So, this team is made up of couples now!" Beast Boy started awkwardly. They all nodded.

"Hey, so you two are finally together?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" they asked in unison.

"I mean, you two have liked each other for ages!"

"They have?" asked Robin ignorantly.

"Uh huh," the rest of the world answered.

"Oh… heh heh!" Robin exclaimed loudly, sweatdropping.

"Yeah…" Raven said.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy agreed.

"Yeah…" Starfire and Bee said together.

"Yeah…" sighed the evil bloodsucking sugar-stealing squirrels.

"Yeah…" Robin and Cyborg said in unison.

"Yeah…" Exclaimed Terra.

The other Titans stared at her, then looked at each other. "Yeeaaaahhh………."

**FIN!**

**A/N: OMG I'm finished! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, I ran out of plot. Yes, I know that chapter sucked, but WHATEVER I'M FINISHED! Now the summary can say "COMPLETE" on it:)**

**I need to thank all my wonderful reviewers! You all rock! **

**First, I need to mention bpotato23 and monkey-fish the great. You two were the only ones to notice that Raven had control of her emotions again and then all of a sudden she didn't! AND, you two gave me some of my best reviews, so THANKS SO MUCH! You two rock!**

**Thanks to my helpers: Erm the Great, RandomnessRox, DarkCypher, and Pip! **

**A shout out for Mental Mess- I worked your additions into the plot! I think they made it a little funnier, so THANKS!**

**Also a huge thanks to my other reviewers! Venusgurl5, rea and bb fan, Beast Boy XR, pureangel86, cRiTiC 123, random, Atemu's Lover, lilia, ShelsSMG, PinkRavenRules, neveragainember, starfireandrobin4evah, C-Chan2 AKA Neptunesdemon, DeathMetal99, TerraTitan27, librastar, unknown, RavenluvsBB, craZy18gurl, lmao, Half-Gothic Chick, Kaburu, Chibi Scooby, Ninjamuffin13, Wrentthp, dancingurl3, animegoddess12345, haoli-hunny, moo, Mental Mess, peaman, Anime Chick009, the-green-rose, Mah BB, Jackdaw, JapaneseAnime16, ravenwithemotion, bbrea +starrob fanatic, (no name), kmutt, DarkSin, person, lilia! Sorry if I forgot you or misspelled your name O.o YOU ALL ROCK!**


End file.
